


The Little Grim

by redtunics (sonoflaufey)



Category: Little Mermaid - Fandom, apex legends - Fandom
Genre: Apex Legends, Crossover, Little Mermaid, Other, fairytale, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonoflaufey/pseuds/redtunics
Summary: The obsidian mermaid is curious of a land walker. She is promised legs in exchange of her voice, so she may visit this being, whom wins over her heart. But what happens when a promise is broken? When this being no longer wants her heart? She finds love and passion else where, despite the pain she has gone through to get where she thought she’d be. She endures, because it’s the small things where she finds happiness.
Relationships: bloodhound x wraith, wraith x bloodhound, wraithhound
Kudos: 5





	The Little Grim

**Author's Note:**

> I refer to Wraith as Grim, as I have since before her name was revealed in her short. She’s Ariel, bloodhound (Blóð) is the prince.
> 
> Inspiration from https://redtunics.tumblr.com/post/617880901951668224/ink-splotch-lets-talk-about-an-ariel-who-walks

The world underneath was one of great depth, yet grew quite lonely and lacking. To say there was joy of any kind was an understatement, one which Grim knew all too well. Into the deep and tucked into corners she searched and scavenged almost all her days since her youth, but only recently began to find little to no more satisfaction to her rewards. Maybe the naivety of such an activity started to wear thin, like her father warned would happen.  
But she wanted to relish in the act of searching for the unknown of the world above while she could still call it hers. Something that wasn’t tainted by her father or her family or her community of people — neither an order or obligation to them, just something she could do when she could find the free time.  
But one day, that changed; when she saw them. From just under the surface, this being that walked on land with grace yet a civility that could part a crowd in respect but bring a village together in benevolence. She kept her body low, her eyes just brushing the surface of the water, when she found them walking where the ocean met the shore.  
Grim made sure to stay hidden, out of view. This being whom peaked her interest was sure to find her just as strange. Of two different worlds, she was aware the consequences of meddling with land walkers; what they were capable of. She was told the lore as a child, what started as bedtime stories became whispers amongst her commune. What happened to those who became slightly too curious for their own good, never to be seen again.  
But there was nothing wrong with simply watching. . .right?  
The anxious roll of her belly when they first appeared, the aching curiosity as they spent their time closest to sunset. The skipping of pebbles along the tame ripples, the dipping of their toes in the chilling water as the night grew prominent. They were quite the interesting specimen, a peculiar brand of creature. The fact that they were so content spending their time contemplating into the sunset, sometimes for hours. It was fascinating.  
As the burning of the sky grew dim, she stirred with a flick of her obsidian tail, sighing at the thought of questioning. When would she see them again? Surely she couldn’t continue to wait and watch, merely hoping for their arrival. Her father would notice her absence, if she stuck to that routine. She couldn’t risk her chances of being unable to return; she wouldn’t have it, now that freedom came much too high a cost.  
Dipping below the surface, her tail briefly breaking the water as she dove under, Grim raced back to the commune. To no one would she tell of her secret, to no one would she speak of her newfound treasure. What was something that only recently began to seem so naive and obsolete, was now a reward worth returning to.


End file.
